veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Buddy Calhoun
'Arnold "Buddy" Calhoun '''is the former governor of Nevada and Amy Brookheimer's former boyfriend. He ran in the 2020 presidential election. He is portrayed by Matt Oberg. Description Buddy is shown to find the cutthroat ruthlessness of DC politics unappealing, refusing to run an attack ad stating that the wife of his opponent was involved illicit drugs and sexual activity in college. A born-again Christian and a recovering alcoholic, Calhoun was saved by Jesus and the love of a good woman, his wife Leslie, a middle school dietitian. He has dedicated his life to the service of his God, his country, and the great people of Nevada. Calhoun believes that the answers to every question and the solutions to every problem can be found in the words of the Bible, especially John 3:16. (from the Buddy Calhoun campaign website). Background Calhoun spent a decade of his life in the environment of the auto parts industry where he expanded his family business, Carson City Car Rodeo, to a second location, also in Carson City. Calhoun was elected at some point as the Nevada Secretary of State under Governor Hoyt Steptoe, whom he would later run against. He mentions during a press conference in Library that he once served in the Nevada Air National Guard. In the seventh season it is heavily implied he may be gay himself, although he is against same sex marriage. Nevada Secretary of State (until 2018) Buddy is first introduced in Nev-AD-a, where as the Nevada Secretary of State he meets with the O'Brien and Meyer teams to discuss the rules of the recount. He has a conversation with Amy in Mother, surprised and amused by her foul language. Buddy then reappears at the White House Congressional Ball, where he and Amy go home together. While in Nevada shortly before Inauguration day, Amy and Buddy seem to be in a relationship together. 2018 gubernatorial election In the sixth season, Buddy and Amy are engaged, and Buddy is running for Nevada Governor in the 2018 midterm elections. Amy is running his campaign. His campaign hits a major snag, however, when he is arrested for DUI, and dashcam footage of the arrest shows him sexually harassing the female cop arresting him, saying things that seem to be thinly-veiled criticisms of Amy, and eventually exposing himself to the police officer. In the aftermath of the scandal, he appears with his fiancee Amy Brookheimer in a joint interview on CBS This Morning to apologise for his actions. During the interview, Amy lovingly says that she most enjoys spending quiet time with Buddy away from politics. After hearing this, Calhoun decides to drop out of the Nevada Governor's race to spend more time with her and further their relationship. However, Amy reveals she wasnt being serious when she made the comment in the interview, and only did so because it would distract from the controversy and help him regain popularity in the polls. She then almost immediately leaves him, and returns to go back to work for former President Selina Meyer. Buddy would rejoin the election and become Governor of Nevada. Governor of Nevada (2018 - ???) Calhoun was elected governor of Nevada in 2018 and was sworn in sometime later that year. According to the Calhoun website, Calhoun has presided over five consecutive quarters of statewide economic growth and the redevelopment of the NASCAR racetrack in Henderson. Recently, Calhoun announced the launch of the Lake Mead Economic Initiative, a $35 billion master plan to stimulate wholesome, non-gaming tourism in the vicinity of Las Vegas. 2020 presidential campaign ''See also: Buddy Calhoun presidential campaign, 2020 In spring 2020, Calhoun announced he would run for President of the United States for the Democratic nomination, positioning himself as a born-again Christian and endorsing traditional values. Sometime between 2018 and 2019, he married his new wife Leslie Calhoun. Because his campaign polls higher than five percent, Calhoun participated in the first Democratic presidential debate held on May 18, 2019. Calhoun agrees to endorse Selina Meyer at the brokered 2020 party convention, in return for Selina's pledge to put a plank in the party's platform to abolish same-sex marriage. We find out that his actually did happen during Meyer's second term as President, some time between 2021 and 2025. Appearances * Nev-AD-a * Mother * Congressional Ball * Inauguration * Omaha * Library * Georgia * Iowa * Pledge * South Carolina * Super Tuesday * Veep (episode) Offices and distinctions Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Politicians Category:Season 5 Characters